Running
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Rebecca Finnegan thought after quitting Fox river and putting Lincoln Burrows behind her she could start a new life, but a force out there, doesn't want Rebecca to be alive, she has something they want, and she doesn't know she has!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Prison Break, and am making no profit from this story, only to be used for my amusement and other willing to read!

**Chapter 1**

I rolled on my side, and the alarm woke me. I reached turning it off. I had all my furniture moved to Sara's apartment, but it was mine now. I closed my hand around my chest tight.

Sara had been gone for a week now, and I moved in here. I thought it would help me. Plus it's on the good side of town.

I now worked in a used book store. It wasn't the best job, but it paid the bills, and kept me fed. I rolled over again looking to the sun peeking through the curtains.

A little part of my mind wondered what Lincoln was doing. I kept a close eye on the news, and I would feel happy that he wasn't caught.

The time blinked on my alarm clock, and I realised it was Sunday, and my one and only day off. I rolled pulling the blanket over my head.

The front door knocked, and my eyes shot open. I lightly got up on my elbow, and turned to see it was eleven. I took my dressing gown and wrapped it around me. I slowly walked to the front door hugging the soft material around myself.

I pulled my messy blonde hair into a ponytail, and I opened the door lightly.

I blinked seeing the man standing on my front door step, his eyes were a mix of blue green and brown, so I couldn't put a colour to them, his brown hair dark, and he was holding a plate in his hands.

"Sorry can I help you?" I spoke softly pulling the door open wide.

"Yeah I just moved across the hall from you, and I thought it's nice to know my neighbour." He smiled holding out the plate.

"Am I supposed to be doing that?" I pointed to the now clearly a pie.

"Yeah but I got you at a bad time." He laughed looking over my bare feet up my legs, and to the dressing gown.

"Maybe give me an hour or so, then come back." I smiled politely. Right now I needed a friend.

"Before I rush and give you time, can I ask your name?" he smiled bright again, and I nodded.

"Rebecca Finnegan," I then held a hand out.

He moved the pie from one hand free his right hand reaching for mine.

"I'm Lance." He took my hand; it was warm from the plate he was holding.

"Well I'll need thirty minutes really, just to clean up." I then reached out my hand.

"I can take the pie though." I added taking it from him slowly.

"I'll see you in thirty then." His smile was charming, and I held back a blush.

"Ok Lance see ya then." I slowly closed the door, and then placed the pie on the kitchen counter on the way to the bathroom.

After getting out the shower I walked over to the mail that I threw carelessly on the coffee table. I was wearing an old pair of jeans and a kiss t-shirt from an ex I never gave back. I flicked threw bills. None of the mail was mine; they were Sara's bills, and other junk mail.

I then caught my eye on a letter that didn't seem to be a bill, or junk. The address and name was hand written. I flipped it over, and then held it up to the light. I see a faint outline of something that looked like a swan. I quickly opened the envelope, and then looked to the paper origami bird. I flicked it over between my hands before the door knocked again. I now drop the bird to the table leaving it there to answer the door. Lance wasn't late, or early. Dead on thirty minutes since he was last at the door.

I felt the laugh break from my throat before I could stop it. I was sitting on the sofa, and Lance was smiling telling me his joke. I tried to not take a bite of pie, every time my fork would try to reach my mouth I would laugh again.

"I just told him that he wasn't a bird, and he tried to prove me he was." I then held my chest.

Lance told me he was a freelance physiatrist, and when he told me that we were swapping stories of college, and then patients we seen to.

"So you work at Fox River?" His question was casual and I nodded. I mean he wasn't going to judge me. I felt safe talking to him.

"It wasn't a bad job, I mean the people I see were mainly sedated, but they had some weird stories." I then picked up my cup.

"Would you like more coffee?" I then got to my feet.

Lance smiled handing me his cup.

"Thanks, you don't mind me using your restroom." He half got up, and I laughed.

"Sure, I'll be in the kitchen." I walked away from the living room heading for the kitchen turning the kettle on. I didn't hear Lance follow me, but then what was the worst he could be doing.

After a moment I felt a warm hand brush up my arm, I gasped quickly turning to see Lance behind me.

"Oh Jesus Christ you scared me!" I squeaked feeling him starting to laugh.

"Sorry just I got a call, I have an emergency." He smiled lightly, and I nodded.

"Yeah go. I'll catch you around." I felt his fingers tracing my forearm, and he let go slowly.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime, it's nice to talk to someone on my wave length." His eyes never leaving mine, and I nodded.

"Yeah sound great."

I watched him walking away, and I smiled putting his coffee cup into the sink, and then took my own to the living room. I sat down opening a book starting to read.

I glanced up to the table with all the mail on. I then looked back to my book.


	2. Chapter 2

(please be warned this chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature, you have been pre warned!)((plus that is why this fan fic is rated M))

**Chapter 2**

I was stacking a shipment of self help books onto the shelf. I felt the same warm hands covering my eyes, and I laughed.

"Lance I've got another fifteen minutes." I protest lightly brushing my hands over his.

Over the week Lance had become a big part of my life, and I lightly turned to face him.

His smile always bright making me feel like a teenager again.

"I know, but I made your favourite." He held the pie under my nose.

I felt a small smile creep a crossed my lips and he kept waving it under my nose mockingly.

"I will finish this, and the I'll join you." I snapped raising an eyebrow.

"Deal." He held out his hand for mine, and I shock it.

When it comes to Lance I was still mixed up about how I felt. I would remember sleeping at night and thinking what Lincoln was doing. I didn't like to think about him, it hurt, but I knew that I could never have him. I had to move on.

I finished off the last of the book, and see my time was up. I glanced out the window of the shop seeing Lance waving a starbuck coffee container. I rolled my eyes saying goodbye to Paul that owned the shop.

When I got in from the afternoon with Lance I looked to see another letter, just like the one before it had the same bird. I lifted it up finding the other. I then see they had numbers on them.

I quickly grabbed my phone dialling the number, it wasn't in service. I then dialled the second number, again not in service.

I wanted to throw the birds away; I mean who these were from. They weren't indented for me. They were sent to Sara. By him!

I rolled in on myself clutching my chest. It happened every time I would think about Sara. She was never going to smile, and her laugh was a distant memory.

I heard the front door knock, and I could hear Lance from the other side.

When he knew the door wasn't locked he rushed in by my side.

"Becca what's wrong?" he asked softly holding me against his chest, and I sobbed holding onto him shirt spilling fresh tears.

"She's gone, She's gone." I repeated over and over again. Lance calmed me running a hand up and down my back, I felt him shift his other hand into his back of his jeans, I didn't give it much thought, and he the cradled me in both arms.

His hand cupped under my chin and lifted it to meet his gaze.

"You're still here. I think you should live for the both of you." His voice smooth, and I nodded brushing my fingers into his hair.

I didn't plan this, and never planned anything, but I was kissing him slowly. My body trembled, but he held me closer to him. His hands ran up my spine pulling me onto his lap now saddling him on the floor.

The kiss getting deeper and his body were making mine feel like it was more alive it had been in weeks. I pushed all thoughts of Lincoln in the back of my mind; I was never going to see him again. Lance was real, and he was here with me now.

His fingertips slipped up my shirt taking it off swiftly, and my hand slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. The kiss kept a steady pace.

He now lifted me up in his arms, and my legs wrapped carefully around his waist. He walked us without seeing to the bed room.

When I was laid on the bed, he worked at undoing my belt, and I gasped feeling his lips brushed slow kisses on my stomach, and I took in sharp jagged breaths.

Lance now kissing up my calf to my thigh my whole body was shaking with excitement. The kiss moved to my belly button to my chest up my collarbone. I kept trying to keep my breathing steady, but it wasn't working.

My hands now working on his trouser helping him take them off quicker. My hands found his hard member, and brushing my fingertips slowly up and down. Lance now moaned lightly while brushing his lips to the base of my throat.

Lance slowly guided himself inside me, and I gasped lightly feeling his slow pace. I run my fingers up his spine trying to feel more of him. We would kissed in short gasped my breathing and his gaining speed. I linked my fingers into his hair and he carried on kissing me, we moaned louder and louder. His breath on my skin making me shiver through, and I felt myself letting out shape gasped when our lips were free from each other. I felt myself coming, and my nails dug into his skin and he lightly brushed his teeth into my shoulder, I felt him moan deep, and then he slowed down.

Lance rolled off me carefully catching his breath as I did. I kept staring at the ceiling. I didn't do anything wrong, but I still felt the pang of guilt burning in the back of my mind. I kept breathing feeling Lance brush a hand into mine. I snapped turning to face him.

I didn't know what to say but my eyes told it all.

"I'm going to," a ringing broke his attention, "get that."

I watched him slide off the bed towards his phone. He took the conversation to the other room. I now pulled the cover over myself. I felt ashamed of what happened. I didn't like the feeling washing through me.

Lance entered the room quickly dressing again, and I didn't look to him,

"I've got an emergency." He whispered.

I was used to this by now, and I didn't turn to face him. I simply nodded, and I heard the doors close behind him.

Rushing to my feet I needed to shower. I need to be clean of this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The next morning I rolled over smacking my alarm. The dream I had made my stomach feel emptier than before. I wasn't sure why I should feel bad, but I knew that I needed to find a way to get my mind back on track.

Getting dressed I looked to the blink of my answer machine. I slowly stepped to it, and pressed the button.

"Becca, its Frank, I need to know if you are keeping that promise. Don't trust anymore Becca. Be careful." Then message cut off, and I blinked rewinding and listening again. I shook my head, and then picked up my bad. I see with the mail a new envelope, and I put them all in my bag and headed to work.

Lance didn't come to meet me when I finished work. I knew it was from last night. I mean I'd never had that many lovers, and I wasn't the type of person to sleep about. I just knew that in my eyes. Lance saw that I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want to feel like I was going out my mind. I was still in grieving after Sara's death, but that message confused me. I then reached into my bag touching the strange key. I then walked to Frank Tancredi's office.

When I got to the reception I smiled being meet by man with a faint smile.

"Can I help you dear?" he asked lightly, and my eyes snapped to his.

"Yes I'm looking for Frank." I replied watching his face closely.

"I'm Bruce. I can tell you Frank's not been work much since his daughter's death."

I choked on his answer.

"I'll try and find him…" I then stepped back slowly, and he sighed.

"Was you close to Sara?" he asked slowly, and I kept walking backwards.

"Yes she was my friend." I replied.

I see the frown lines show, and he nodded.

"Here is my card, if you need to talk to anyone."

I took the small slip of paper placing it in my bag.

I then headed out the office, and found my car. I knew where Frank lived, and I drove as fast as I legally could.

I walked to the front porch of the house, and a guard opened up. He looked me over, and I told him who I was. I was then pointed to his study.

I took slow foot steps to his office. I lightly tapped on the office.

"Mr Tancredi… Frank, its Rebecca…" I lightly opened the door stepping in lightly. I looked around seeing the office looked empty at first. I stepped into the office.

"Frank, I need to under…" I slowly turned around after catching sometime on the other side of the room. My hand grasped over my mouth and I let out a loud scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The guards rushed into the office, and they tried to cut him down. I knew it was too late. Frank Tancredi was hanging from a doorframe. I covered my mouth rushing out the house.

I found my car jumping in quickly, and my heart was pounding hard against my ribs. I knew enough to know that Frank would have never killed himself.

Quickly starting the car, I didn't know where I was going to drive. I opened the envelope. Another stupid bird, I threw it back into my bag. Keeping my eyes now on the road I drove around town trying to figure what to do. The message kept going over and over my brain.

'Don't trust anyone.' What did that mean? I couldn't get my head around the concept of not trusting anyone.

I found a quiet place stopping, and my hands were trembling. I've never really seen death, and it was something I never wanted to see again.

When I got myself back together I lightly started the car again. I started to drive back home. I was going to figure out these stupid birds if it killed me.

When I put my key in the lock of the apartment, the door slid open. I placed the keys back into my pocket. I stepped into the living room slowly, and I heard quiet. It was too quiet for my liking. I lightly stepped into the room more, and I could see things had been moved around. Then the blinking of the answer machine was flashing.

Then I felt a hand grip around my mouth. I tried to scream, but my elbow shot out cutting the person in the rib. That now I knew to be a man grunted letting me go. I pushed myself forward grabbing a lamp. I swung around using all my upper body strength to hit the lamp over his head. The smashed echoed around the room, and he fell to the ground. I started to grab my bag tighter around my shoulder darting to the door.

The man reached out grabbing my ankle, his fingers tight on my joint of my ankle forcing me to the ground. I could now see the mess. It looked like I was robbed. I swallowed hard kicking my other free foot into his face with everything I had. I felt the snap of breaking cartilage of his nose. My hands gripped the carpet getting to my feet in one fluent movement. I just ran out the door quickly. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, but I kept on running far from this place as I could.

I didn't have a plan, or a hope. Why on earth was going on. Why was someone trying to kill me? I found a benched sitting down, and my legs felt sore from running so much. I lightly took out my cell phone, and I dialled quickly. I listened to the ringing.

"Hello Becca." Lance voice was calm.

My breathing was slowly backed to normal.

"Lance. I need your help." I then froze looking to the bird in my bag. Then my eyes went to the pattern of number. My hand moved looking to my phone.

"Becca… Becca are you there?" the voice was a mumble away from my ear.

I looked to the key pad of the phone.

They weren't numbers of a phone number. It was a coding.

"I'll call you back!" I said simply,

"Becca don't hang up, where are you?" his voice had a deeper edge to it.

I took another deep breath, and Frank's voice echoed in my head, 'don't trust anyone!'

I hung up the phone quickly, and stared around the side walk. I didn't feel safe, and I moved to a small café.

I opened my small note pad, and I started to write down varies of different letters. I sat in the quiet corner writing feeling each wrong turn making me want to scream.

_What are you trying to tell Sara? _

My brain felt the burn, but after an hour of working out the number codes to letter I got the message. I then knew that it wasn't a message, but a meeting point.

Gila, New Mexico third of June. I quickly glanced at the calendar on my phone. It was June first. I had three days to get from Chicago to New Mexico.

I got on the first coach I could buy ticket for. It was heading straight to New Mexico. I would figure out the rest from there. I couldn't sleep, and I kept watching the road passing by. The drive was long, and I hated the pit stops every two hours. I took this time to shake my legs out, and then get food. I turned my phone off after cancelling fifteen missed calls from Lance.

I didn't want him to be involved in this, and I couldn't stand bringing more drama into his life.

When the coach was dark at night, I lightly closed my eyes feeling his face come into focus. I could remember the feel of his kiss. The touch of his hand on my skin, I didn't like the feeling of missing him.

I opened my eyes lightly feeling an old woman shaking me awake.

"Dear we are here." Her bright smile caught me off guard, and I nodded getting to my feet stretching out. I felt my joints pop back to life, and I got off the coach.

Other people collecting there luggage, and all I had was my purse. I walked off on my own, and found a cheap motel to stay in for the night. I looked to see it was the second of June, and tomorrow I would get some answers.

When I checked in, I went under the name of Sara Tancredi. For one I paid for my room in cash, and I doubt anyone knew the person's name I was using was dead.

The next morning I heard a knock on my door, and I slowly opened it to see the person when I checked in.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a yawn, and he handed me a fax.

"Thanks." I took it, and headed back into the room.

I see that is was the meeting place, an hour.

I lightly grabbed my Jacket. I didn't have a car, so I decided to leave now, and see if I could get there on foot.

It didn't take me that long to find the place, and I kept looking from my watch to the road. After twenty minutes I see a car slowly driving towards where I stood.

Michael got out the car looking as surprised to see me, as I was to see him.

He walked slowly towards me, but the anger building in my fist.

"Becca, what are you doing here?" he spoke careful.

I took a step close, and my fist hit the side of his face, and I felt the blow, taking my hand back. Michael stared at me in shock.

"Rebecca." He whispered watching my face fall.

I felt my hands gripped into fist. I wanted to rip him up into pieces.

"She's dead Michael. Sara killed herself, and it's all because of you!" the tears welling in my eyes, and I relaxed my hands pulling them over my face.

Michael stared in disbelief. He kept looking over my face for a lie, a lie I wasn't telling.

Michael moved closer to me, and reached a hand for my arm. I quickly stare at him, and he backed off.

"I didn't know…" he slowly spoke, and I turned to face him.

"Well at least she left the door open!" I spat, and then turned away from him.

Michael took a shape breath.

I faced him again, and see he was holding his head in his hands on the hood of his car. I then turned my head to see a car heading in our direction.

Michael jumped pulling me into his car.

"What the Fuck Michael!" I screamed while he got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"No time." Michael started the car driving full speed forward towards the other car.

"Michael!" I screamed but we swerved at the last second, and were now off the road.

The car stalled, but I could now see the other man get out his car.

I remembered the face like it was yesterday.

I jumped out the car with Michael heading towards a factory. Michael grabbing my arm pulling me fast by his side. I hear a shot hit off a wall.

Michael pulled me in, and I just wanted to murder him myself.

"Michael Scofield. Explain?" I ducked feeling the shade of Mahone getting closer.

He wasn't after me, just Michael. I then rushed out when Mahone couldn't see me.

I didn't know what I was doing opening his bonnet of the car.

I didn't know how cars worked so I randomly pulled wires, and pipes hoping to have done something right.

Michael joined me a few moments after, and started the car up again. I sat beside him, and then looked to his arm.

"You're bleeding." I simple said looking away from his eyes.

"Yeah I guess I am." He replied started to head to another motel.

I checked us in, and then started to help with his arm.

"How's Linc?" I asked slowly cleaning his wound, and he sighed.

"His gone to get his son." He replied, and I nodded slowly.

"Oh… I see." I replied starting to wrap up his arm, and then again avoided his eyes.

"Rebecca…" Michael spoke softly, and I turned to face him. "He misses you too." He spoke carefully, and I understood what he meant.

"Well when you see him again. Tell him to forget me." I then stood up hugging myself.

"I just want to carry on my life." I added turning for the door.

Michael didn't try and stop me, and I headed for the car park. I looked around remembering I didn't have a car. I didn't understand anything at this point.

Turning to head back to the motel I felt shocked seeing a face I didn't expect to.

"Hello Rebecca…" his smooth voice spoke, and I stared.

How did he know I was here…?

Remember to Read and Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I blinked opening my eyes lightly. I studied the motel room, and my head felt groggy.

"Lance what's going on?" I slurred my words, and he took of a suit jacket.

"Well Becca. One things straight, I'm not lance." He spoke smooth, and my eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck!" my words a spit, and I noticed I was tied to a chair.

He then smiled, and I felt a sick knot forming in my stomach.

"I'm Paul Kallerman, and I believe you have something Frank Tancredi gave you." He spoke carefully holding my hair in his hands.

I felt sick with him touching me.

"You think I'm gonna tell you anything. You have got to be kidding me." I spat in his face and his hand now gripped my hair pulling my head back sharp. I gasped feeling his fingers twist in my hair.

Paul, it felt weird that he wasn't Lance. Was Lance ever real? He lifted my chin to stare into my eyes.

They seemed cold, but I glared darkly at him.

"Becca it is better if you just tell Me." he lightly ran a finger over my cheek.

I swallowed hard looking around the room, my purse on the bed, and then I looked around the room.

"I won't tell you shit!" I finally answered and felt his tight grip taking me off the chair. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I felt him pinning my hands behind my back.

His breath was sharp and hot on the back of my neck, and I felt him starting to pull my hands sharp.

"Tell me, and you won't die."

"Now!" I spat feeling him dig his knee into my spine. I let out a small scream before feeling him gag me. I felt dizzy knowing he wasn't gagging me, the smell of the chemicals burned my nose, and I felt it get dark.

When I come to again I was tied to the bed, and my head felt twice as heavy.

"You know Becca. You really shouldn't trust anybody." He mocked walking around the bed holding a gun in his hand. I closed my eyes again, and felt my heart racing.

"I mean, you just let me sliver right into your panties…"

"Shut UP!" I screamed snapping my eyes open.

"Just kill me already, I ain't tell you anything." I tried to move, but turned to see I wasn't going anywhere.

"Well I'll just see…" he then lightly lifted my shirt running the barrel of the gun down my stomach. "If we can change that…" he picked up the clothes again, and I see him shake more chloroform. I rolled my face trying to find a way to hide my nose and mouth. It was no use. I felt the dizziness return, and the room going black.

Coming to again my head felt worse, but I wasn't on the bed anymore. I see a bath tube full of ice, and I see he had taken all my clothes off.

Paul holding me close to his chest, I gripped my fingernails in as deep as they would go.

"All you have to do is tell me. What did Frank Tancredi give you?"

Paul now slowly lowered me to the water, and I could feel the goose bumps rising on my skin.

Biting my lip I didn't say a thing, but he plunged me into the water. I felt the ice cold hitting me like knives all over my body.

He held me under and it felt like my nerve endings were alive. I struggled to try and pull myself to the surface. Paul held me under with a hand tight around my throat.

Being pulled to the surface I gasped for breath, and felt him pull me out the water onto his lap.

"Just tells me." he smoothed the hair out my face, and brushed a hand over my cheek.

"Tell me and it will all be over quick." His voice made my skin crawl, and I shook my head again. He lifted me up plunging me back again.

My body was shivering from the cold. Paul had chloroformed me again, and I just wanted him to finish me off. I listened to the sound of the TV up loud.

I realised that I was tied to the floor, and more ice had been put into the tub, and my skin was blue. I didn't know how much my body could take, but his footsteps echoed his return.

Paul lifted me up again running a hand over my face.

"Last chance…" he spoke softly, and his face was coming in and out of focus.

With my last ounce of strength I shook my head.

The water was colder then ever, he forced just my head into the icy water. I felt him tying me into place. The water muffled all the sound, but I could feel my heart racing, and the TV blaring.

I struggled my wrist I felt my skin slipping in the ropes, there was a knock on the door. I didn't focus on that. I was wiggling my wrist more feeling my wet skin slipping in the ropes. It burned like hell, but I kept moving my wrists. I knew I had little time.

Paul was trying to get the person to leave, and I felt my fingers slip out the ropes. I pulled my head out the water. I wanted to gasp at the fresh air filling my lungs, but I quickly got to my feet.

I quickly rushed to the bathroom cabinet, it was one of them mirror doors. I quickly snapped it off its hinges. I didn't know ho this was going to work.

I hear the motel room door close, and his footsteps to check on me. I stood on the other side of the doorway.

Seeing his face enter the room I swung the mirror as hard as I could into his face, and he fell clutching at his face. Blood was falling where the glass had cut into his skin. I then grabbed at his head forcing his face into my knee. I used the broken cabinet door to knock him out.

I lightly laid him out taking his shirt and pants off. It took a while but I used the last of the chloroform on him. He wasn't easy to move, but I finally put the clothes on myself, and rushed from the Hotel taking his wallet and car keys. I lightly looked back to Paul, but I felt nothing. I just needed to leave, and I also needed to know why the key Frank gave me was so special.

I just knew that it was something that wanted me dead for having. This was all too much for me.

I now walked passed the reception, and I quickly glance at the TV playing on the counter. It was the normal Fox River escape photos. I did a double take.

"And also you should be on the look out for this woman. She is believed to aiding of the escapee Michael Scofield. If you spot her please notify your local authorities."

My eyes snapped to my photo flash on the TV screen, and I rushed away into the day. Paul would be awake soon, and I needed to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I'd found a hotel checking in. the short period of time, I had cut my hair shorter, and dyed it jet black. When I checked into the hotel I was in I wore dark lenses sunglasses. No one bothered me as I checked in. I brought some new clothes, and dumped Paul's clothes in the trash.

The room I had a small TV, and I curled onto the bed trying to sleep. He wasn't going to find me, as I threw everything apart from money away.

I looked into my pocket seeing I had two hundred dollars. I sigh thinking about going to the bookies and pawning off something. But since I pawned off an old ring I'd had for years. I had nothing left to sell.

I rolled on my back staring at the ceiling, and I finally fell to sleep.

The next morning I went down to breakfast after the rush. I couldn't help but hear an elderly couple talk about the news.

"Yes it was them, the men on the run." The old man was eager to speak.

"I know, but I find it makes sense." The old lady whispered. "And this poor Becca, I think she cares too much…"

I froze hearing my name being spoken. I then jumped to my feet ignoring my order being placed down on the table.

I rushed into the lobby, and found a girl with think rimmed glasses. She was typing away on a MacBook. Her eyes focused on the screen, and she kept typing away.

She was wearing a good Charlotte hoodie, with baggy jean. I stared to her, while she looking over a website.

"I'm sorry can I borrow that?" I asked quickly tapping her shoulder.

The girl turned to face me taking out her earphone.

"Sorry what?" she replied watching my face, and then stared.

I knew she knew who I was, but I ignored her stare.

"Please can I borrow that, just take a second…?" I repeated, and she handed it over.

I smiled sitting down, and I see on the MacBook a label said Property of Katt Riddle. I smiled lightly.

"Thank you Katt." I said clicking open an internet browser.

Katt now was sitting by my side. She didn't bother me, but I felt like she was debating what to do.

"Erm you want to watch that Michael Scofield video?" she smiled looking to my hands.

I simple nodded, and she let out a small laugh.

"It's on my favourites!" her hand taking over, and clicking to the right video.

"Thanks." I replied, and started to watch, and my heart felt like it froze.

On the screen were Michael, and Lincoln.

"My name is Lincoln Burrows and I am innocent. I escaped Fox River penitentiary because I was sentenced to die for a murder I did not commit. I didn't murder Terrence Steadmen. He committed suicide last night in the cutback motel thirty miles outside his home town in Blackfoot, Montana. "

I then stared at the video playing on, and Katt was watching next to me, she kept quiet. I couldn't help but listen closely.

"Government conspiracy!" Katt muttered while I kept listening to Michael and Lincoln talk about a company. It still didn't make any sense to me.

Then Michael spoke, and my eyes shot to the screen.

"I would like to make a statement that another innocent party has been dragged into this. Rebecca Finnegan. Close friend to Sara Tancredi, after her death I know I've put Rebecca through a hard time. I just hope she can remember that all she and Sara wanted to help heal others. I know she can't put it in her heart to give me another chance, and I only hope she has found her safe haven." I felt a tear trickle down my eyes.

Katt handing me a tissue, and I took it. Wiping my eyes slowly I see Lincoln now staring at the camera.

"Becca I am sorry, I never wanted to put you through this, and I know it is every Doctor's worst nightmare. I can only hope that you will be able to carry on. For Sara." He spoke so softly, and I tried to hold myself together.

"Are you ok?" Katt asked lightly nudging me. I lifted my head from the screen when it had gone blank.

"Sorry thank you…" I then bit my lip. I knew this meant something but I didn't know how to put my finger on it. I lightly run my fingers through my hair.

Remember Sara. Something wasn't clicking. I was pushing my brain to its limits.

When I got to a computer café I went over the video more time. I listen and watched Lincoln.

I could tell he was lying, but it didn't make sense. I knew he wasn't lying, and every word was true. I then looked over to my left picking up a cup of coffee. I listen to Michael speak. I drank slowly before something clicked.

My mind snapped back to a conversation I first had when meeting Sara…

"_I'm clean sober for six months now." Sara smiled watching me._

_I nodded taking her into a hug._

"_I'm proud Sara. I mean really." My voice was soft as I look to her desk. _

_The book sat on the top._

"_Can I borrow that? I've never read one before." I asked Sara slowly._

"_Yeah sure it helped me a lot!" Sara now handed me over the blue book._

My eyes snapped open, and I turned around looking at the tables. I just needed to remember. I closed my eyes. Then quickly I picked up rushing towards the café book section.

I ran my fingers over the love novels, and other crappy stories that no one wanted to own. I then see it.

The Alcoholics anonymous book, the blue book.

Rushing back to my computer I was using I started the video from Michael talking about me. I then flicked reading the chapter titles until I got to Doctor's worst nightmare.

I couldn't get to that hospital. It was too far away and I would miss them. I lightly debated my options and then at nine o'clock at night I picked up the phone dialling the hospital.

"Hello Saint Thomas Hospital, how can I help?"

The women's voice was light and happy. I bit my lip lightly thinking of what to say.

I then smiled.

"I need to speak to A Michael Crane. It's important." I lightly sighed rubbing my hands up and down the key.

After a few moments purse I listen to the phone being picked up.

"Hello…" Michael's voice sounded out pf breath.

"Michael, I still hate you." I tried to hide the smile.

I could hear a small chuckle from him.

"But I couldn't make it in time, but I have something I think might help…" I listen to his breathing.

He then spoke of another meeting place, and I agreed.

I then hung up the phone placing the key on a shoe lace and putting in around my neck.

I lightly ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't know if this was going to be worth anything, but someone tried to kill me for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

When getting on the train I felt my stomach churning more. I only ate a bagel, and couldn't stomach anything else. I rocked back and forth in my seat the most of the train journey.

"Last stop." The conductor's voice echoed down the hall.

I pulled on the Good Charlotte hoodie that Katt gave me; I smiled pulling the hood over my head.

I remember her catching me as I was going to slip out of the Hotel without paying.

She told me to stick it to the man!' and gave me the hoodie.

One day I wanted to find and thank that girl.

When I got off the train I kept my head low, and I walked into the shade. I wasn't sure what to do. I look up, and it was like a dream. I see Lincoln standing beside Michael, and wearing a baseball cap. I smiled lightly when he spotted me. I walked faster towards him, and he rushed to get to me.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around me, and my head rested closely on his chest. It all came back to me in that second. Every small detail of every memory, and he lightly moved my face to look into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly brushing a hand over my cheek.

"I'm fine." My voice a whisper and I just wanted to hold onto him forever. I could feel Lincoln holding me strongly in his arms.

"I missed you so much." He whispered more of a purr in my ear brushing his lips over my cheek. I felt a small flush.

I pulled out of his arms, but Lincoln still kept a hand around my waist holding me close by.

"We have someone on the inside helping us." Michael said lightly, and his eyes went over a man standing in the crowd.

I knew Paul in a heart beat. I could never forget that face. Every thing I pushed in the back of my mind was now fresh and raw on the surface.

Michael's eyes snapped onto mine, and I avoided his stares. Lincoln gave me a reassuring squeeze. I didn't understand. This was the man who tried to kill me, and he was helping Michael and Lincoln.

I knew how to keep a good poker face. Michael and Lincoln didn't suspect that I wanted to smash his face in again.

Walking slowly I felt like I was going to throw up. Lincoln kept a hold on my waist, and seemed to take on a protective role. I wrapped my free arms around his waist, and I rested my head against his chest.

Paul walked to meet up with us, and his eyes shot to mine. Michael cleared his throat.

"Paul this is Rebecca. Rebecca this is Paul Kallerman." He spook carefully.

I then held out my free hands shaken, and Paul took it shaking it lightly.

"So what have you got?" he gave me that sick smile and my stomach churned the bagel I ate threatening to come up again.

"Michael I prefer if we didn't…" I started.

"Becca, trust me his on our side." Michael spoke, and Lincoln touched my chin with his fingertips.

"Becca, it will be ok." Lincoln smoothly, and he didn't understand why I didn't want to say.

I swallowed my pride, and lightly took the key out from under my shirt.

Paul tried to touch it, but Lincoln moved in front of me, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's just a key, but I don't know what it's too." I simple said, and Paul's smile got wide.

"It's to safe deposit box at a private Cigar club, in Chicago." He kept smiling and I just pushed the key back under my shirt hugging into Lincoln more.

I listen to the others go over a plan to get us all onto a train to Chicago. When Paul went off with Michael, Lincoln confronted me.

"Becca." He spoke my name making me snap to attention.

"Sorry I'm miles away." I lightly relaxed into his arm, and he held me carefully.

"As soon as we get what we want from him, his gone." He added, and kissed my forehead. I smiled lightly wrapping my hand into his free one. I felt his fingers squeezing my own.

"As soon as." I repeated him, feeling a small bit of relief.

"As soon!" Lincoln kissed my cheek, and I lightly moved his face pressing my lips softly onto his. I could feel him smiling while he brushed a free hand pushing the hood off.

"You cut your hair," he pointed out brushing a hand through it.

His eyes went over the new colour. "It suits you." He added quickly brushing his lips with mine.

"Ok let's make a move." Paul's voice sent a jolt through me, and I jumped away from Lincoln. I got to my feet, and headed for the train. I could feel Lincoln and Paul's eyes on my back.

I rushed onto the train, and I sat down close to the window, and lifted my hood back over my eyes. I avoided looking up, and Lincoln's arm wrapped around me, he pulled me close to him. I rolled my head, and tried to relax. Felt Lincoln pull the hood off my head again, and I stared up into his eyes.

"So Michael told me, you have a Son." I spoke softly, and I felt the train start. Michael was sitting away from us, and so was Paul. I didn't care I just focused on Lincoln.

"Yeah, his sixteen years old, A pain in the ass sometimes, but he has a good heart." Lincoln talks more about his Son Lincoln Junior, but then he goes by L.J.

I smiled relaxing more into his arms, and I felt him rubbing his hand up and down my spine.

"I need to use the bathroom." I spoke softly, and Lincoln pulled my face close to his. Kissing me, I felt a wave of both excitement and worry wash over me. I lightly moved my lips with his, and lightly pulled away.

"I'll be right back." I added heading for the rest room. I walked slowly trying to find the right place.

I rinsed my face in the sink; I lightly lifted my head, and spun around seeing Paul. His eyes watched me closely.

"I just want to say. What I did was just business." He spoke hard, and I gripped my fist.

"What I did was meant to kill you." I snapped pushing him out my way.

Paul then grabbed my arm. I didn't like him touching me; it was like poison on my arm.

"Let me go!" I snapped pulling my arm away from him.

"You don't mean that." He said watching my eyes, and reached for me again.

"I mean it Paul, there is a reason I don't tell Lincoln and Michael what you did!" I spat the words out, and hoped the sunk in.

"I know, but you can't ignore Me." he reach a hand for my face, and I whipped my hand up slapping him across the face.

"What the…" Michael stared from me, then to Paul.

I didn't know what to do, and then I tried to move past them.

"Michael don't worry about it." I whispered trying to get by, but Michael held me still. "Michael please!" I then snapped rushing back towards Lincoln. I just wanted to be close to him, and forget Paul was with us.

Lincoln eyes worried, and my face wasn't making it easy. He now jumped to his feet, and he watched as Michael charged after me.

Paul was after him, and Michael grabbed my arm forcing me to face him.

"Michael what are you doing?" Lincoln's voice was sharp.

Michael stared me down. "Rebecca, what did Paul do to you?"

I tried to avoid answering. I didn't want to say anything.

Lincoln's face shot from mine to Paul. Michael was still shaking me, as if the answer would just fall out of me.

"Michael, what's going on?" Lincoln asked Michael again.

I closed my eyes.

"He, he tried to get information from me." I spoke quickly, and Lincoln didn't need another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long to post, but I've been really busy with College and writers block, I hope to have the next chapter up sooner...

**Chapter 8**

My hands forced on Lincoln's chest forcing him back, but it was useless. Lincoln was stronger than me, and Michael was helping me hold Lincoln back.

"You sick Fuck, what you do to her!"

I closed my eyes pushed harder, but he just tried harder to get to Paul.

"Lincoln please." I now pleaded feeling him watch my face. "This won't help you." I added feeling him stop pushed forward.

"Rebecca. Did he hurt you?" Lincoln asked me harsh, and his hand gripped my arm, but it wasn't painful.

I couldn't answer, and Paul's eyes snapped to the door.

"Quick get down." He hissed waving.

Lincoln and I now ducked to the ground keeping quiet. Lincoln placed his arm around me closely, and I could feel his breath on my face.

Paul gave his lie, and Michael gave us the all clear.

I got to my feet, and Lincoln had calmed down, I rested a hand on his chest.

"Lincoln think of the long run please." I whispered lightly watching his face.

"I can't promise much, but I'll try." Lincoln sat back down folding his arms, and I turned to Michael.

"We need to talk…" I grabbed his arm pulling him away.

When I was sure we was out of ear shot I felt my hand reach to hit him, but Michael grabbed my wrist.

"How could you!" I spat feeling my temper building. I just couldn't be near Michael he made me want to rip his head off so badly.

"What did he do to you?" Michael asked quietly.

He was still holding his hand around my wrist tighter. I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"He tortured me, and then tried to kill me, when I didn't tell him about the key!" I quickly rushed the words out.

Michael let my wrist go, and my eyes stared at my feet. I felt sick, and I needed to get it out.

"Michael I moved into Sara's place, and I got the cranes." I lightly took a deep breath.

"He said he was Lance, and I thought he was a friend, then." I froze feeling my stomach churn again.

"Becca, it's going to be ok." He spoke softly, and I sighed.

"How can you say that." My eyes sharp on his. "I mean, I..." I stopped talking.

"I…" I repeated feeling the train stall making me fly into Michael.

He caught me quickly, and I pushed myself off him.

"This isn't good." I then rushed to the other, and Lincoln was sticking his head out the window.

I quickly rushed to his side, and brushed my hands up his back.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly, and tried to see past Lincoln. He turned to face me, and gritted his teeth.

"Police." He snapped, and I turned to Michael.

"They blocked the tracks." Michael spoke slowly.

I rested a hand on Lincoln's shoulders. Lincoln watched my eyes.

Paul stared away from us. His eyes looked to the front of the train.

"Ok, we need to keep this thing moving!" Lincoln snapped, and then headed to the exit. I watched him climb out of that on the top of our coach of the train.

"Quick…" Michael snapped and I shook my head.

"I'm staying here!" watching Michael and Paul head off in the direction of the driver.

I waited and I looked out the Window. I see three men jumping off the train. My heart sudden tight in my chest, and I see the three men starting to run. I jumped to my feet, and felt more panicked. I rushed heading for the door, and I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

They couldn't have left me on the train. They just.

"Becca, don't worry." Lincoln caught me off guard when I opened the door, and held me quickly in his arms.

"They are hot on them guys' tails, and we'll be able to get off ok in Chicago." Lincoln brushed a free hand through my hair.

Michael watching my face, and we all sat back down. I yawned resting into Lincoln's arms.

"Lincoln I don't have a good feeling about this." I spoke softly so only he could hear me. Lincoln brushed the hair out my face, and I could feel his lips press on my temple.

"I know, but it's my last shot." His hand brushing up and down my arm, "you look beat, maybe you should get some sleep." His voice was full of concern.

"No tell me more about your life." I run my finger light up his chest, and he laugh.

"Trust me, not much to tell." He smiled watching my eyes. "Tell me more about you?" He brushed his fingers into mine, and I sighed.

"Not much a fairytale." I felt his eyes pulling mine in deeper. "I'm nothing special."

"You're special to me." Lincoln's voice was profound eyes wide.

I'd nodded squeezing his hand into mine, and then told him all about my childhood. I told him about growing up with my grandmother since my mother abandoned me, and never knowing a father.

For the first time someone listened to me, and I didn't have him judging me, and it made me love him that much more.

Michael and Paul was a head of us getting off the train. I could feel Lincoln pulling my close to him. I didn't like following behind Paul, but I felt safe with Lincoln by my side.

We sat in a small café, and we was going over a way to get into the cigar club, and I felt Lincoln rubbing a hand up my back, and Michael settled the coffee's down in front of us. I found it amusing that all you needed to do was blend.

"I was thinking I could get what's ever in the safe deposit box." Paul spoke smooth, and I held the key close to my chest.

"No I don't think so." I snapped.

Michael sighed watching my face, and Lincoln was ready to dive in my defence.

"Well I think, since the fact we are all labelled with a big America's most wanted…" I started glancing to Michael and Lincoln. "I know someone who can help, but he won't be so big to help…" I spoke slowly, and I folded my fingers around my coffee cup.

"Who would that be?" Michael asked watching my fingers fiddle with the handle of my cup.

"Henry his been a member for years." I said slowly, and Lincoln moved closer to me resting a hand on my waist.

"Did I ever tell you, you're a genius." He kissed my cheek softly, and Paul coughed.

"No but I just been thinking a lot lately." I added twirling the spoon in my coffee cup. Michael nodded with agreement.

"You think you can talk him into it?" Michael asked biting his lip, and I shrugged.

"I don't know Michael. I'll try my best." I then see Lincoln watching Paul who was staring at me.

"I need the rest room." I lightly got to my feet, and walked quickly to the bathroom. I shut the door taking deep breaths. I never thought this was going to be easy. I slowly open the door, and jumped seeing Paul waiting for me.

"Can you leave me alone." I watched his eyes, and I felt him trying to keep my attention.

"I just want to let you know…" he spoke and I cut him off.

"Look just don't tell Linc what happened, that's all I ask. He doesn't need to know what we did." I spoke quickly, and he stared blank at me.

"So it was a mistake to you." he whispered, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I don't really like you." My words sharp as I stepped closer to him. "You tortured and tried to kill Me." my eyes studied his, and I took a deep breath. "I hate you, so that doesn't help your case." I then rubbed my arms.

Paul watched my face in understanding of the fact I had no feeling for him. My eyes looked to the table with Lincoln and Michael; they couldn't see me from where I was standing. I turned to face Paul once again.

"I'm going to go back, and you will just act the bad guy ok." I spoke carefully, and he nodded.

"Anything to stop him thinking you're a slut." He spat, and I ignored, and walked back to Michael and Lincoln feeling Paul's eyes burning on my back.

"Becca, if his bothering you…" Lincoln spoke softly brushing a hand up my back pulling me closer to him.

"No… he's not bothering me!" I replied relaxing into Lincoln arms. I never felt strongly to anyone, and being with Lincoln made me feel complete. I watched his eyes on me, and I gave a small smile. "Seriously I'm ok." I added touching my hand to his, and Lincoln nodded slowly.

I see Paul rejoin us, and he gave a sickly smile to Michael. "So you have a plan?" he spoke confidently, and Michael nodded.

"Yeah we going to give Henry Pope a visit…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

I stood on Henry's porch, and I turned to see Michael, Lincoln, and Paul in the car. I kept looking to the front door, and hoped to all hope this was going to work.

"I've got it Judy…" Henry called to his wife slowly opening the door, and stared to me in shock.

"What are you doing here?" his voice a mixture of confusion and frustration.

I didn't really plan this moment, and I didn't regret my next move.

"Henry I need to ask you for a big favour." I sighed watching his eyes go from me to the car with Michael watching us.

"Henry, please." I spoke softly, but I doubt it broke the pain that Michael still caused him. I lightly stepped from one foot to the other.

"Rebecca… why did you get brought into this?" his voice more soothing now and I took a deep breath feeling dizzy.

"It's a long story, but to the foot notes." I took the key out my pocket. "Lincoln Burrows is innocent, and the evidence is in this safe deposit box, at the cigar club you are a member of." I showed him the key closer up.

Henry avoiding to look behind me, and he studied the key, and then my eyes.

"Why don't you step inside for a while…" Henry asked me lightly touching my arm, and I nodded turning to look at Lincoln before Henry closed the door behind me.

Henry showed me to a sitting room where I sat down, and I looked around feeling the lump form in my throat.

Henry now sat down on the arm chair watching me. His eyes wary and I didn't blame him, and he didn't speak for a while just studying my reactions.

"Look Becca, it's not that I don't trust you. I've known you a while…" he leaned forward speaking in a hush tone. "But I want to know if what I am doing for you worth something." I could understand, and I sighed rubbing my temples.

"Just know, that Frank Tancredi didn't kill himself." My eyes travelling his face feeling the echo of the cold water flushing over my body.

"Someone tried to kill me for this…" I placed the key in his hand, and closed it slowly. "Please Henry understand. I just want to know some kind of truth." I whispered feeling his eyes fall to my hand holding his.

"Ok Becca. I'm doing this one favour." He got to his feet and touched my arm. "I'm doing this for you."

I quickly walked over to the car, and it felt like I was trying to get my head straight. I couldn't understand why I felt so wrong. I wasn't hurting anyone, but then I see Henry getting into his car, and starting the engine.

I got into the car feeling Lincoln pulling me close to him. I ignored the sigh of affection. The feeling in the pit of my stomach made me feel ill, and the coffee was the only thing keeping me awake.

"Rebecca, it's going to be ok." I felt Lincoln's brushed onto my skin, but it didn't make me feel any better, and I faced him biting my lip and facing away feeling his arms hold me tighter.

"Linc, I…" my voice was quiet, feeling his lips brush onto my forehead, and his arms holding me closer to his chest.

"Becca, please don't worry." He whispered lightly, and I closed my eyes feeling Paul driving behind Henry.

When Henry walked into the cigar club, I couldn't help but hold my breath. My heart beating and I could feel the pounded of Lincoln's heart against my face as I rested on him.

If I ever had a moment in my life when I was forced to feel like I was going insane, it was this moment. The silence in the car was deafening me, and I couldn't stop glancing from Lincoln to the entrance of the building.

It felt like a lifetime when Henry exit the building, he was rushing to his car, and I felt us moving again. I couldn't stand the tension in the car, and held onto Lincoln closing my eyes again and tried to get any form of rest, and I was starting to see a growing paten of non sleep.

"Becca… Becca wake up." Lincoln's voice was smooth and I see we was in a parking garage, I looked around seeing Michael in the drivers seat, and Lincoln in the passenger side. I was lying on the back seat and rubbing my eyes feeling lost.

"Michael… Linc, Where's Paul?" I asked lightly getting to a sitting position.

Lincoln turned to Michael. "We lost him." Lincoln spoke rough and I nodded trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"So what are we doing now?" I leaned in the gap looking from Michael to Lincoln.

"We need you to check us into the hotel." Michael spoke carefully, and I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I slowly got out the car, and Lincoln followed my lead placing an arm around my waist when I stumbled still half a sleep.

"Woah! Still sleep." Lincoln joked holding me upright and I nodded.

"Just a little…" Regaining my balance. I walked alone to the checking in desk, and getting a big room, and kept looking around me. I felt scared without Lincoln close, but knew that I was going to be ok.

When I got the room key I meet Lincoln and Michael in the lobby. We walked slowly to the hotel room. I see that some reason Michael had a laptop folded under his arm, and I had no idea where he got it from.

Getting in the room, and I opened the door. The room was big, and separated into three rooms. One was a living area and other was a bedroom. Michael placed the laptop down on the coffee table. I simple sat down next to him, and in one hand he held a memory stick. My eyes focused on it, and then turning to see Lincoln pacing back and forth.

"I hope this is worth something!" I said now watching him start up the laptop. Michael slowly plugs in the memory stick, and I watch him open the sound file. "You ready?" Michael asked the room, and I couldn't speak.

Lincoln sighed, "Yeah."

Michael pressed the play button, and I held my breath when the recording started. I felt my eyes go from Michael to Lincoln and back to the laptop. I listened but didn't want to hear. My mind was getting the point and I jumped to my feet moving from the laptop as if it was a time bomb. I then headed for the window. Silence hung in the air.

"Oh my god…" I muttered placing my clammy forehead to the glass, and looking to the park view.

"I know." Michael whispered closing down the laptop. The room was in a moment of deep disturbance.

Lincoln placed his hands on my shoulders standing close behind me.

"So what do we do now?" his words and open question to anyone. His words just something to fill the gap the recording had left.

Watching my reflection with Lincoln's in the glass I shrugged my arms, and tried to not think about what I heard.

"We should get a way to use this as evidence." Michael spoke.

I felt Lincoln's hands rubbing down my arms as he moved closer to hold me. I kept still feeling like I was as useful as a condom machine in the Vatican.

"You can get a Lawyer to look over the recording, and see if it can be evidence in court." I spoke quickly, and moved out of Lincoln's arms watching Michael.

"But then I don't know who…" my voice feeling like everything I said didn't really help.

When I looked around I could see Lincoln on a phone, and one part of me was wondering who he be calling. The other part of me just wanted to crash out.

Michael standing by my side, and his blue eyes deep set into mine, and I felt the pull again.

"Becca, I really don't know what to say." He spoke, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't want to push him away, but I just looked at Michael and see Sara's death all over again. "I'm just tired…" I whispered lightly brushing my hair out of my face.

"Becca, are you ever going to…" Michael stared trying to keep my attention.

"Not now Michael." I lifted my hands walking away from him. "I just can deal with this now." I just wanted to lie down, and I made my way to the bedroom.

I felt his finger glide over my stomach before I opened my eyes. Lincoln was lying by my side, and I rolled around to face him. His eyes focused onto mine, and I felt every nerve come alive.

"I've been in contact with a Lawyer, and me and Michael have a plan worked out…" his voice was a low whisper, and his fingertips played with my hair.

"I need to, I need to see Sara." I said watching his eyes on me.

Lincoln kept a straight face nodding lightly. "You do what you got to do."

Moving my hand I ran my fingertips over his cheek, and leaned in kissing him softly. Lincoln taking my hand pulling my body closer to his, and the kiss deepened. His other hands ran down my back sending shivers through me. I wanted to be lost in this moment. Lincoln's kiss felt like a calm had come over me.

Breaking the kiss slowly my eyes found Lincoln's with a small smile. "I need to do this." I whispered sitting up looking around the room, and Lincoln understood what I meant.

When I got out of the hotel I wrapped a coat around me. I knew where I was heading, and I kept looking forward. This was one of the hardest things for me to do.

When I got to the cemetery I found Sara's grave with her Mother and Father. I lightly leaned down touching the letters of her name.

I closed my eyes remember all the things we did together. I remember a fairground, and that Sara made me go on the big wheel, and we ate candy floss. The movies we used to wait in her living room with homemade popcorn, and the inside jokes.

Sara's laugh, and the way we would act like teenagers when we was having a good gossip.

I got back onto my feet feeling the tears slipping down my cheeks and I wiped them away again trying to compose myself again.

"I thought you would come here." A voice spoke to my gently.

I turned to face Bruce, and then rubbed my sleeve against my nose. "Forgive me, but I tend to not trust men in suits these days." I started to walk by him.

"Rebecca, I was a close friend. As well as a political partner to Frank Tancredi." His eyes were wide watching me. "I was also close to Sara." He added trying to gain my confidence.

I started to walk away, but Bruce called after me. "Frank gave you the key, did you get the memory stick."

My head snapped up, and I spun around on the balls of my feet to face him. "Yes, but…" I couldn't think what to say.

"Come with me I think I know someone to help." His voice sincere and I followed him without question.


	9. Chapter 9

(chapter contains a scene of sexual nature)

**Chapter 10**

Bruce took me to an office of what he said to be the trusted person. I smiled when the man took my hand. "Hi I'm Cooper Green." He said shaking my hand, I lightly smiled and then looked to him.

"Sorry you don't mind if I make a phone call?" I asked looking over to the phone.

"Yeah, sure." Cooper pointed.

I quickly dialled the cell phone number, and waited while it rung.

"Lincoln!" I spoke quickly when he answered the phone.

I listen to his deep breathing before he spoke. "Becca now isn't a good time!" he sounded deep in thought, but I wasn't sure.

"Linc this man, Cooper Green I'm with him, he can help." I tried to sound calm, but something in his next words bothered me.

"Michael's with him now…" his voice trailed off, and I felt my stomach twist.

"No Lincoln, I'm looking right at him." I felt my palms sweat, and I didn't know what to say.

"Becca I've got to go…" Lincoln hung up, and I turned to Bruce wondering what was going on.

I called Lincoln back a few minutes later, and Lincoln informed me of the fake Cooper Green. I could understand, but now Michael and Lincoln turned up at the office. I sat down on a couch listening to the conversation again. This time I blocked it from my mind.

"So do we have anything useful?" Lincoln asked from another side of the room, and I could feel all eyes on Cooper. He clicked about but I could see from where I was sitting the problem.

"This is a copy, and so only has the date of when it was copied." He started.

Lincoln couldn't understand what he was saying, but I understood perfectly.

"There is no evidence that says this conversation happened after Terrence's death." Cooper sighed taking the memory stick out of his laptop, and I bit my lip.

"There is no way this could stand up in a court of law." The words were like the final nail in the coffin.

Michael resting his hands against the window frames, and I avoided looking at anyone.

I was tortured for nothing important. I got to my feet feeling helpless again.

"On the other hand this can be useful for another thing." He held it up, and Lincoln and Michael were both lost.

"I can assume this is a conversation the president doesn't want anyone to hear…" Cooper's voice gave off the biggest hint, and the side of my lips twitched into a smile.

"You saying we black mail her!" Lincoln spoke softly, and Cooper nodded.

Michael took the memory stick from him, and nodded. "Thank you for all your help."

Cooper smiled with a faint nodded. "It was nothing. Take care…"

"The press conference is tomorrow…" I said looking to the chine's food on the table, and didn't really feel that hungry.

Michael taking a box and started to eat slowly and Lincoln more focused on me.

"You have to eat something." I turned watching Lincoln push a pack of fried rice under my nose.

"I'm not feeling that hungry right now." I whispered pushing the food away. Truth was since everything that was going on. My mind was too busy to register anything else but tomorrow.

Michael kept eating, and I lifted the food lightly picking at it. Lincoln relaxed back down into the chair.

"I think I will go to the hotel, the conference is at." Michael spoke.

I relaxed more into the chair, and rested closer to Lincoln.

"Well I can call on a favour, down the docks, so I can set up so she can hear the conversation we have…" Lincoln leaned forward, and placed his empty box down looking intense.

I didn't really know my place in this, and then I felt there eyes on me.

"Becca, would you like to come with me?" I felt Lincoln brush a hand under my chin.

"Yeah sure!" placing the food down, I got to my feet stretching out. "I'm going to shower and sleep…" I smiled to Lincoln and Michael before leaving them, and headed for the bathroom.

Getting under the warm water my mind would keep working over time. I knew that this plan could go horribly wrong, and Michael could get hurt. Or possible killed. I mentally gave up lightly resting my forehead on the wall feeling the water running over me. I wanted some way of this all being some kind of dream and I was going to wake up. Be back at my old Job, and Michael Scofield never came to Fox River.

Getting out I lightly wrapped a towel around me drying my hair with another. Looking in the mirror just caught my attention. My hair black didn't seem the same. I missed my long blonde hair, and my skin was pale. It was if I wasn't the same person I was a few months ago. I didn't like the person I was seeing.

Sitting down beside the sink I rested my head between my knees pulling them close to my chest. I wasn't really in complete understanding, and I just couldn't get my head to think anything normal is ever going to happen to me again.

My head shot up with the light tapping of the door. "Becca… Becca are you ok?" Lincoln's voice was careful on the other side of the door. I rubbed my hands through my hair, and swallowed nothing getting back on my feet. "I'm fine." I opened the door, and I looked up to Lincoln's face.

"I was just wondered…" he said lightly.

I watched him slowly back away from the door, and my hand reached for his.

"I'm just scared." I stammered glancing to my feet.

His fingertips gentle on my chin tilted my face so my eyes could meet his, and I felt myself biting my trembling lip.

"Hey, Hey, I'm scared too, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." His voice was soothing, and I felt his free hand running down my arm. It was like electricity in the feeling of his skin touching mine. I felt frozen to the spot, but yet every part of me was on fire.

Lincoln could feel it too, or I assumed he did. His lips lightly brushed on mine, and his hands went to my waist holding me against him.

We moved lightly building intensity in the kiss, and my hands tightly around his back holding me closer to him.

My back was against the wall, and Lincoln kissed me more passionate. My hands running to the front of his shirt pulling it open. His shrugged the shirt off, his lips moved down my jaw line, slowly down my throat. I gasped lightly feeling my knees tremble in an attempted to stand upright.

Lincoln carried on lightly running his lips to the base of my throat. Every kiss was making it harder for me to breathe. I gripped onto his belt, and his lips brushing over my ear. His hands were holding me up, and my body was shaking.

"Becca, I don't know what I'd do without you." Lincoln spoke softly into my ear, and I closed my eyes feeling him kiss me deeply.

Feeling the towel dropped around my feet. Lincoln now lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist lightly sucking and nibbling his earlobe.

Laying me down I kept my eyes on Lincoln's and my heart raced harder in my chest. I moved up the bed sitting up, and held in a giggle.

"What!" Lincoln's voice confused, but I held my hands over my mouth.

"Sorry, just I giggle when I'm nervous." I spoke through my hands, and he placed his hands to his belt unbuckling it.

"I should let you sleep…" he spoke again looking to the door.

I crawled to him in a rush. "Please, stay…" I whispered watching his eyes on mine. His hands cupped my face, and leaning down kissing me, I moved my hands to finish undoing his belt.

"Rebecca… I don't want to rush you." Lincoln spoke breathless as my fingers slipping his jeans open.

"I'm not a child Lincoln, and you're not rushing me…" I replied brushing my hand over his face, and he lightly brushed his lips over my fingertips.

Lincoln slipping out of his jeans, and it was like my heart was thumping harder in my chest. My eyes closed I could feel his fingertips travelling down my arms holding me still against him. I opened my eye slowly studying his features, and I moved my hand slowly down his chest. I could feel his heart racing, and his eyes never left my face.

Lincoln laid me down lightly, and kissed me slowly, and deep. His fingers slipping up my thigh slower and I couldn't control my breathing. He made every touch feather light, sending shivers through all of my body. He even kissed down my body with perfect time to the beat of my heart racing faster.

When I started to trace my fingers down his chest, and I lightly motioned him to lay still. His eyes wide watching me, and I smiled leaning down kissing him again. My hand moving slower down his chest, and gaining confidence I lightly ran my fingers over his member, and rubbed my fingertips teasingly up and down. Lincoln moaning lightly runs his finger into my hair, and pulling my lips to his.

I position myself on top him as I slowly felt him enter me. Lincoln held my hips as he sat with his back against the headboard. We slowly made love, and I felt his lips kissing every part of me he could. I speed up, and felt his hands move around my back guiding me. His moans were soft as I lightly panted kissing his neck more roughly. My body wanting more, and I never wanted to let go. Lincoln moved his hands holding me face to look into my eyes. I kept them open speaking through them, and he understood.

The more shivers shocking through me, and I couldn't hold back my moans. Lincoln holding me tightly on him, and it felt like pure electricity my climax fell in sync with his, and we slowed down.

Catching my breath I watched his eyes closer now, and he kissed my forehead before hugging my tightly.

"I don't want to ever lose you." He whispered into my hair holding my face staring deeply into my eyes.

I simply nodded, and kissed him softly. "Never, you're stuck with me." I replied hearing let out a small laugh.

"I hope you mean that…" his added brushing my hair out my face.

I needed moving now to lie down. Lincoln moved with me, and rested my head on his chest. I lightly placed my head, and felt his heart beat still racing against my cheek.

"I can never lie to you…" I whispered letting out a small yawn.

Lincoln rubbed his hand down my back pulling the covers over us. I lightly closed my eyes slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Lincoln held me all through the night, and I knew this was the way it was meant to be. In that moment everything wasn't so complicated, it was simple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

Lightly opening my eyes, and the first thing I did was grab at the empty space beside me. I jumped up holding the sheets around me.

I switched the bedside lap on and my eyes adjusted to the little light.

Searching bed and room for Lincoln, It was like a black hole was forming in my chest, and I snapped my attention to the bathroom door opening slowly.

Lincoln's eyes found my worried face, and he moved quickly to the bed touching my face with both hands.

"Becca." His voice was careful watching me closer.

"I'm ok. I just thought that you had…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. I turned my eyes to look down at my lap. It wasn't that I didn't trust in Lincoln, but the fact that I just didn't know what to expect. I knew I was in love, but then I didn't know if Lincoln felt the same.

"Left." He finished the sentence, and then tilted my chin up so he could see my face better in the darkened room. "Rebecca. Do you think I am going to leave you?"

My mind didn't really respond, but I just kept quiet. Lincoln was waiting for me to answer him. I didn't know what to say.

"Becca…" his voice a low murmur and I felt his forehead rest against mine.

"I'm sorry." I started feeling my fingertips brush against his face. "I just. I mean. It's just hard." I couldn't think of how to put my feelings into words, but he stayed quiet.

"Lincoln, I'm not used to this." I finally let out.

"What do you mean?" he whispered feeling a hand over my face.

"Linc this is the first time…" taking a deep breath, but I knew I had to let it out. "I've never really stuck around, after." I felt awkward speaking about past lovers, but Lincoln kept quiet listening to me.

"I mean I'd go home with a guy, and we would have sex. I felt odd, and I'd bolt out of there." I felt his fingers slip from my face, and his breathing slowed down.

"You thought I was. You thought I would leave you?" I could tell from his tone that he was disappointed in me.

"I don't know." My voice feeling shaky in my throat, and I could feel the burning of tears in the back of my eyes.

"Rebecca. Do you trust me?" His question serious and his voice were breaking up. I didn't know how to feel, and my hand found his gripping it tight.

"I do, I honestly do." My eyes wide and he leaned down kissing my forehead.

"I'm not leaving." He whispered lightly resting his face in my hair holding me close to his chest.

My hands were wrapping around him. My head resting lightly on his chest feeling his steady heart beat.

"I meant what I said Becca, I don't know what I'd do without you." His voice felt calming. I closed my eyes feeling more relaxed.

"I'd still be at Fox River." I added lightly running my fingers up his chest.

Lincoln let out a small laugh. "Not worried about people trying to kill you." His voice was hitting a more serious note.

"Lincoln." I snapped moving myself to face him, and I felt his eyes watching me. "You need to understand. I never regret anything between us." I said lightly running a hand around his face, and he caught it holding it in his hands.

"I think we need to get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be really hectic."

I lightly nodded giving him a small smile. "What time is it?" I now tried to find a clock.

"About half four…" he replied shortly after I asked.

I felt Lincoln get into the sheets with me, and pulled me down to lie with him. I placed my head on his chest again closing my eyes, and I heard the click of the bedside lamp turning off.

I didn't fall asleep right away, and I listened to the slow beat of his heart, and kept thinking of how tomorrow is going to go.

Waking up, and I blinked a few times before feeling my face was still on Lincoln's chest. I didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't help but watch him sleep. He seemed peaceful, as I moved seeing his arm was still wrapped around me. I gave a small smiling thinking how uncomfortable that must have been. I leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead. "I love you." I whispered lightly smiling before sliding out the bed to make use of a quick shower.

While the water ran my eyes snapped while the door opened slowly. I felt my face twitch into a smile seeing Lincoln enter the bathroom.

"What you doing?" I said stepping out of the stream of water looking at him through the glass.

Lincoln laughed stepping closer to the shower, and smiled. "We're going to be leaving soon…" his voice was soft watching me from his side.

I couldn't help but blushed turning the water off. I slowly stepped out of the shower. Lincoln was dressed in jeans and a shirt. He watched my face being careful.

"I just need to get dressed." I finally spoke, and Lincoln nodded.

"I think I found something that would fit you." He said tilting his head to the bedroom, and I wrapped a towel around myself, and my hair.

When I looked on the bed I see a pair of jean and a shirt that was a lightly lilac.

"How you know my size?" I picked up the jeans studying them.

"I just got them from your other clothes." He replied wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Linc, what we going to do if this doesn't work?" I felt the tension suddenly appear.

"I don't know, disappear." He answered whispering into my ear, and I relaxed back into his arms closing my eyes.

"I'm coming with you." I added turning to face him.

Lincoln nodded brushing a hand over my cheek.

Derek was nice, and I stood back from the conversation. Lincoln and Derek talked. I didn't pay attention setting up the laptop, and then started to spin on the desk chair feeling bored.

Derek left a pack of beer.

Lincoln now watched the door close, and moved quickly towards me, and stopped the chair spinning.

"Hey I was enjoying that!" I looked up to him from the chair. His eyes dived deep into mine, and then let out a small laugh.

"Well I think we can start a plan…" Lincoln lightly lifted me off the chair, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he sat down on the sofa.

"Ok so what we planning?" I saddled on his lap watching his face.

Lincoln brushed a stray hair out of my face.

"What you think of chilli cheese burgers?" he whispered playing with my hair, and I giggled.

"I'm a vegetarian." I simply replied and played with his shirt.

"A vegetarian…" he seemed lost, and I kept smiling.

"I don't eat meat." My eyes found amusement in his expression.

Lincoln brushed my hair back and watched my eyes. "What about scars." His eyes looking over my face, and I smiled.

"I have one, and it's on my right foot, I stood on a rusty nail when I was five." My answer amused for once.

"Tattoos?" he smiled.

I felt like laughing. "You've seen me naked." My voice a small squeak, "I don't have any." I added brushing my hands over his face, and he closed his eyes lightly.

Lincoln kept a small smile, and watched me. I didn't really understand.

"So what's with the fifty questions?" I finally asked placing my hands in his.

Lincoln didn't speak, but just played his finger over my hands, like he was putting the little details to his memory. His eyes glanced over my face, but stopped and stared into my eyes.

"I want to know you Rebecca, I want to know everything about you." His hands felt warm when they rested on my face. "I heard you." He said.

I felt lost confused. That is when the phone rang.

"I've got to get that." Lincoln lifted me off his lap, and got up answering the ringing cell phone.

I watched while Lincoln spoke, and I felt the once relax person tense again. Lincoln Burrows, I see a caring compassionate man. The world still saw a violent killer.

Lincoln pressed the play button on the lap top. His face wouldn't look at mine, but I pulled my knees closer to my chest.

I listened again to the conversation, and each part stuck to my mind.

Terrance Steadman was dead. He killed himself to finally be free. I shudder hoping that this was going to go to plan. Lincoln and Michael exonerated, and the time to get to know the man I loved. Could I really love a man I didn't really know? His birthday? Or Favourite colour? Did he like crunchy or smooth peanut butter? Did he like peanut butter at all?

I wanted to know the answers. I felt the warmth on my face again and I watched Lincoln sit beside me again.

"Not long now." He patted his hand onto my knee, and I couldn't help but just nod.

His arm felt snug around my shoulder, and he pulled me into his body. I rested closely to his chest, and we talked.

I asked him about things he liked, movies he watched, and hated. Things he loved, before he couldn't have them anymore.

He asked me about my life, and it felt right in the few short moments. I felt happy with the plan so far so good right.

I heard the door knock, and Lincoln slowly rose to his feet and opened it. I felt something burn inside when looking to Michael's face.

I rushed to look him over.

"Michael what the hell!" I lightly looked over the cuts, and soon to be bruised eye.

"Trust me it's going to be worth it…" Michael spoke.

Lincoln now threw Michael a beer, and he caught it.

"Becca you want one." Lincoln smiled waving a bottle.

"No Linc. I'm fine." I now slowly sat down on the sofa again with Michael on the arm.

Lincoln was the one to turn the television on, and we looked to the speech starting. I slowly looked to Michael and Lincoln drinking the beers. I started to get that feeling deep in my chest.

The moment was a shock to us all. It was like a nightmare unfolding from a dream. My whole world was going into blurs and fuzziness. If it wasn't until the beer bottle smashed against the door that I registered what happened.

Caroline Reynolds wasn't the president anymore. She quit, and now Lincoln would never be freed.

My eyes turned slowly to see the shock on Michael's face, and then pain that was still from a beating he gotten. I couldn't move, but his voice snapped my attention.

"So what we do now?" Lincoln asked the million dollar question.

Michael's eyes still focused on the Television set. His eyes were wide, and full of surprise.

"We disappear…."

I really do love writing prison break fan fiction, and I'm having a really fun time writing this one.

I really want to write more, and as season 4 unfolds it make me know that I am going to write a fan fic from Becca's POV in season 3...

Please I bed if you read this to this point, please review, and give me some feed back. I love the hear all honest thoughts, and if you read Stick it to the Shrink before this, what you love hate.

Just let me know, and I will keep writing Rebecca's story for you.

P.S I am going to try and figure a way to get some Sona into my third story... college is just gotten me in a wirlwind


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

Standing on the deck all I felt was Lincoln's arms around me. Michael stood beside me watching the docks getting further from us.

I thought of all the people I was leaving behind me. I never had that much family, and I didn't really feel bad about leaving the place I was born and raised.

The rest of the journey I sat in silence, it wasn't that I had nothing to say. I had tones of thoughts rushing through my head. I got up walking to the decks. I left Michael and Lincoln to talk about what they want to happen. I watched the water and tried to think of the reasons I was doing this.

"You sacrificed a lot for my brother." Michael's voice was calming beside me.

I turned to look at his face, and rested my arms on the railing.

"Love is sacrifice." My words soft leaning over the railing and trying to not look at him anymore.

"So you love him." He placed a hand on my back rubbing it lightly.

I closed my eyes resting my face in my arms, and I listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the boat.

"I do, Michael I really do..." I moved my head staring up to his eyes. My eyes falling over his face and then back to the sea.

"Does he know that then?" he asked resting on the railing with me, and I shrugged.

"I don't know really Michael." I didn't speak again, and I kept staring out into the mass of sea.

Michael walked away, and I didn't know what to do. I wondered where Lincoln was when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Thought you might want a coffee." Lincoln handed me the Polystyrene cup.

Taking the cup from him I blew on the coffee before taking a sip. "Thanks." I held it in both hands looking at the sea.

"Becca," Lincoln started wrapping his hands around my waist, and holding himself close to me. "I'm sorry it's come to this, but it means a lot to have you around." His voice was smooth in my ear.

I lightly rested the back of my head on him, and took another sip of coffee. "Lincoln. Lincoln I'm just going with what ever you and Michael say." My eyes still staring outwards and his fingers rubbed over my stomach carefully.

"I see." He replied pressing his lips into my hair.

"Linc, I just…" slowly I turned to face him. My fingers warm from the cup.

"Becca, please don't worry about it." He then brushed my hair out my face, and I looked down to my coffee.

I couldn't speak just staring into the cup, and biting my bottom lip feeling awkward. Lincoln now brushed my face to look into his.

"Becca…" he repeated my name before I could think of what to say.

"Linc I just need some time alone. Please." I then moved away from him looking at the rest of the deck.

"Yeah, sure." Lincoln turned around, and then walked away. I turned pouring the coffee slowly into the sea, and took a deep breath resting my head into my arms again.

I sat looking around the deck when it started to dock into Panama. Michael lightly held a hand out to help me up, and I felt weird. Lincoln seemed to walk a step a head of me, and I reached taking his hand. He pursed before lightly pulling me closer to him.

"So, what we do now Michael?" Lincoln asked, and I lightly rested my body into Lincoln's starting to feel the heat.

Michael watching me, and then turning his attention back to Lincoln. He held out his arm, and my eyes went to the tattoo of Jesus in a rose. I looked over the tattoo, and I honestly had no idea what it meant.

The bus ride seemed to get tense, and I didn't like the feeling growing between Michael and Lincoln.

"What's that smell?" Lincoln asked smiling bright, and he held me on his lap.

"It's the bananas and sugar cane." Michael replied dull.

I didn't understand why Michael was acting so out of it. Spending most of the bus ride listening to Lincoln feeling excited about being in Panama.

"So Becca I was thinking we can get you out of them jeans soon." Lincoln rubbed my arms resting his chin on my shoulder.

I smiled placing a hand on his, and it felt nice to be talking about anything.

"What would you want me in then?" my question quietly, but my eyes would still look to Michael staring into space.

Lincoln pulled me closer in his lap before lightly kissing my cheek. His voice went to a smooth whisper.

"How about a swimsuit under a sundress, with your hair down." He brushed his hand down my arm moving the other across my stomach making it flutter.

"I think we can make that happen." I replied facing him lightly pressing my lips to his kissing softly.

Michael didn't seem to be anymore talkative getting off the bus, but then me and Lincoln was enjoying the walk behind Michael. I didn't have a clue on where we were going until we got to a small shop. Michael opened the door walking in, and me and Lincoln followed him inside.

When Michael talked to the lady at the counter I watched feeling weird. I didn't know anything Michael had planned, and in the moment just wanted to get out of the jeans that was slowly rubbing against my skin the wrong way.

It felt like all we were doing today was walking, and this point I just wanted to sit down.

I wasn't paying attention but I felt the tension coming from Michael to be unbearable. He walked quickly, and Lincoln kept talking about everything and anything on his mind.

"Everything just rolls right off your back…" Michael muttered under his breath.

Lincoln stopped walking and faced Michael. I just stopped walking looking back on the two brothers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lincoln asked watching his brother looking lost.

I didn't understand, but I kept quiet looking from brother to brother.

"I'm just saying, after everything that's happened." He stared quickly to me, and then back to Lincoln. "You can just act like everything is ok…" his voice full of pain.

I didn't understand, but then I wasn't the only one. Lincoln stared to Michael with the same look I had.

"I mean T-Bag is out there, and every life he takes it blood on our hands…" Michael added keeping his focus on Lincoln.

"I mean all the lives we ruined, LJ's, god even Becca's life isn't going to be the same!"

I then raised my hands turning my attention to Michael. "Woah, Woah, Woah. Why are you bringing me into this?" my voice was small to compare to what I was saying.

"Well if we didn't escape you still be working there. Right!" his eyes stayed on mine.

"Michael that isn't the point." My voice was getting emotional.

Lincoln stood in front of me as to guard me from his own flesh and blood. "Michael…" he said while I looked over his shoulder.

"Do you even remember the name of the CO that died in the riot I started?" Michael spat out and Lincoln's eyes dropped.

Michael used this time to carry on his argument. "I bet you remember Veronica's name!" he spat out loud.

Lincoln quickly snapped his fist up, and I felt his elbow collide with my face, and his next words cut into me.

"Don't you ever say her name!" Lincoln's eyes shot daggers at Michael.

I lightly touched my nose seeing the blood, but kept quiet stepping back from them both.

"What about Sara Linc, she died for us." His voice full of pain, and Lincoln stared at him.

"I loved her." Michael's voice full of pain, "And now you just move on like Veronica never was a part of your life." Michael spoke carefully.

I stepped back again seeing Lincoln charge at Michael forcing them both into a group of trees and falling down a hill side.

I stood on the top of the hill looking to Michael and then Lincoln standing up.

"Michael I love her, and a day doesn't go by that I don't think about her…"

I kept still, and then placed my hands over my face ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't have broken me out then…" Lincoln spat glaring at Michael his face red from rage.

"They were going to kill you!" Michael threw back looking from Lincoln then quickly to me.

"Maybe you should have LET THEM!" Lincoln's voice snapped me out of my blank stare, and I kept still.

Lincoln's eyes finally found mine. I felt the pain hitting sharper than ever, and he slowly moved towards the beach.

Michael followed him as he looked out into the sea. I moved down the hill following them. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to stay here with them.

"When did everything get so complicated?" Michael asked standing beside his brother.

"When it was just me you and mum it was simpler." Lincoln replied turning to face Michael.

I lightly moved to stand beside Michael and his eyes found mine. "Becca." His voice careful touched my face looking at my nose.

"Are you ok?" he asked staring at me moving my face to get a better look at my nose.

"I'm fine…" I replied moving my face from his hand, and my eyes refused to focus on anything.

Lincoln didn't speak when he looked over my face, and I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked ashamed.

Was it because what he said, or that I finally knew the truth. I wasn't the one he loved, just the person to replace the one he really loved.

Michael snapped my attention, and I now walked beside Michael.

We walked in silence until we go to the boat. I didn't feel any better when Michael helped me onto the boat, and opened the door, and I sat down on the deck.

Lincoln opened his mouth a few times, but stopped when I'd look into his eyes. I didn't want to see his face, and I didn't like the memory of his touch.

"Here's some ice." Michael snapped my attention and I took the icepack, and then placed it on my nose.

The cold made me feel better, and then my eyes kept on Michael.

"There's a message from Fernando!" he said to Lincoln, and I turned to face him better.

"The fag's got the bag…" Michael spoke clear, and I knew what he meant.

"T-Bag…" I replied getting to my feet, and I listen to Lincoln clear his throat.

"We should let the police deal with him." Lincoln spoke coldly.

I stared to Michael feeling a rush of idea, and then listen to Lincoln disappear into the hatch.

Michael watched my face, and I placed the icepack down. "I'll help." I said getting off the boat, and Michael quickly joined me.

I didn't look back to the boat as me and Michael headed back to town, and I knew I had to do this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

I looked around the market place, and felt Michael's hand touching my arm. I quickly faced him feeling nervous. "I don't know what we are doing Michael." I spoke softly.

Michael run a hand over his head, and then looked to me, "Well if you was T-Bag where would you be?" he asked me lightly.

I rolled my eyes running my finger through my hair. "Sorry Michael…" I kept my eyes open looking around.

"I really need out these jeans." Now I was looking to the stales. "You got any money, I can buy something better to wear." I held a hand out, and Michael slipped a note into it.

I now found the stale selling dresses, and I quickly picked out a green summer dress, with some white slip on sandals.

When I paid I returned to Michael giving him the change.

"I just need to get out these Jeans." I whispered lightly looking to an abandoned ally way, and Michael nodded walking over to it with me.

I now stood inside getting out of the shirt and Jeans. I looked to Michael's back, and quickly put the dress on.

My fingers glided over Michael's shoulder feeling him step out the way. His eyes looked over me, and then nodded. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes my legs was getting so sore." I froze looking to my legs, and he did snapping his eyes back to my face.

"So I think we need to Find Fernando." Michael looked back to my face.

My hand lightly ruffled trough my hair, and I search the market. My eyes were quick to spot someone I wasn't expecting to see. "Michael. It's Brad." I pointed him out.

Michael took my hand now so we rushed towards the direction he was heading, and I see the Latino man with him.

Michael let go of my hand standing in front of Fernando and Bellick. They look surprised to see us, and my eyes feel to Bellick's.

"Nice to see you Papi." Fernando said taking Michael's hand with a quick hug, and then Bellick stared more at me.

"What are you doing here?" Fernando finished his eyes looking from me, to Michael.

"We got your message on the board." Michael spoke carefully, and Fernando looked confused.

"I didn't leave a message." He confessed and I looked around getting a sickening feeling of being watched.

"So do you guys have any idea where T-bag can be?" I asked now rubbing my hands down my dress feeling out of place.

"Yeah his been picking up hookers, and taking them to a hotel." Bellick said watching my face. "You've changed your hair Becca?" his eyes scanning me over.

"Yeah, and what!" I turned to face Fernando.

"We just got to figure a way to get to him." Fernando looked around, and we see T-Bag walking out around the market.

"Let me guess, want to find a way to get him." I said lightly, looking towards T-Bag. He was wearing a suit, and his hat was tipped over his eyes, and I swallowed looking to one of his hands. It was clearly not his hand, and I help my hand over my mouth.

Michael caught my sight, and then placed a hand on my arm, "Abruzzi done it." Michael answered my unasked question, and I lightly nodded feeling queasy.

I followed behind Michael, Fernando and Bellick. I didn't really like the feeling I was getting as they walked faster a head of me, and I looked to my feet, trying to keep up.

I was falling behind them, but I didn't even scream when I felt the hand quickly cover my mouth and nose. The person pulling me back was stronger than me, and I kicked my legs trying to get anyone's attention. I stared wildly watching Michael Fernando and Bellick disappear.

I was pulled into an ally way trying as hard as I could to get out of the person who was holding me.

I was spun around when we was out of sight, and I glared at Alex Mahone. He still kept his hand over my mouth, and my eyes glared darkly at him.

"This isn't personal, and right now I think it's best you don't scream." He placed the Gun just above my temple holding it with a slight twitch in his hand.

I nodded feeling him move his hand from my mouth, but kept his gun on my temple watching me.

"Ok so far so good." He lightly took a set of handcuffs out, and placed my arms behind my back cuffing them together. I didn't speak, but only watched the boxes in what seemed to be a back ally. He didn't seem to be a violent man, but I didn't think I could trust him not to hurt me.

Alex lightly moved the gun from my temple, and then stared into my eyes, and I looked away feeling sick.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore." He then brushed a hand over my cheek and I pulled away.

"You don't have to do anything." I felt his hand forcing me to look at him.

Alex's eyes full of sorrow and my instants told me to ask question, to help him, but then the other part of me was terrified of him.

He placed his hands on my waist starting to guide me trough the ally, and I kept quiet. Alex's hands trembled against my skin, and I kept looking forward. I didn't know where he was taking me, and I lightly kept walking.

"When was your last fix?" I asked while we walked into a warehouse, and Alex stopped walking.

"I don't know what your talking about." He replied looking to pipe undoing one of my hands, then placed the cuff on the pipe.

"Alex I've been a shrink in Fox River for a while, and know a user when I see one." My voice calm, and watched his face.

Alex lightly sat down on a box, his hands rubbed over his face and avoided looking into his eyes.

"I was taking Varatril." His voice dull and he quickly looked up to me.

I felt shocked, but then bit my lip. "That's a powerful tranquilizer." My words were soft lightly rubbing my wrist cuffed to the pipe.

Alex kept a hand on the gun, and then placed it on the box next to him. His eyes found mine, and then back to his hands.

"Why did you start taking them?" I asked feeling my hand up the pipe feeling where the pipe was screwed together.

"I needed to focus, I needed them to do my job." His voice was cool.

I kept my eyes towards him, and stood in front of the pipe guarding my other hand unscrewing it slowly.

"But now it's not for the job, it's for the peace." My voice was shaken lightly. I kept eye contact.

"I didn't want to be this man. I'm not this man." He stated looking me over, and I nodded.

"And what kind of man are you?" my questions constant, and I lightly felt my hands on the pipe stopping for a moment.

"I just want to be able to hold my son, I want to be with my family." He took a deep breath rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"You miss being a father?" I asked now licking my bottom lip, and studied the warehouse.

"I just want my life back." His words gentle and his eyes watched my face.

"But to do that I have to get the company off my back." His voice snapped my attention.

"So I'm not leaving here alive am I?" my eyes kept dead focused with his, but he avoided looking at me.

"I'm sorry, but it's how it works…" Alex now placed a gag around my mouth, and picked up his cell phone dialling a number.

"Hello Michael." He spoke confidently into the phone.

I listen to the conversation feeling sick, he stepped away from me but the gag taste fowl in my mouth.

"Well all I want is that five million, and the boat." Alex said into the phone and turned to face me.

"Yes she's alive, right here." He then pursed. "Well I'm afraid I can't do that." He pursed again, but this time moved over to me picking up the gun holding it to my temple.

"Don't say anything you'll regret…" Alex whispered into my ear away from the receiver.

I nodded feeling him take the gag off, and placed the phone next to my ear.

"Becca." Lincoln's voice sounded panicked, but my stomach dropped.

"Linc, I'm ok, just…" I couldn't finished feeling him place the gag back on and stepped away from me.

My eyes welled up now listening to Alex end the conversation.

Alex lifted the phone, and his voice change. "Yes I have Scofield, and Burrows here…" his voice trailed off, and I rested my head against the pipe feeling sick, if they just left me behind. Why did they want to save me.

Alex hung up the phone and took the gag off me watching my eyes. He brought a hand to my face wiping the tear away.

"I really am sorry." He added watching my eyes glaze over.

"Get bent!" I spat out pulling my face out his hand, and then kept thinking of how I was going to get out of this.

Alex moved sitting back on the box, and I slowly started to unscrew the pipe keeping my body in front of what I was doing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14**

Alex had replaced the gag. I didn't care or wanted to say anything to him, and he stayed on his box. I was still unscrewing the pipe. The time was coming to when Michael and Lincoln would be here. Alex had dialled the police, and told them a lie.

I kept quiet watching the entrance of the warehouse open. I felt the pipe finally open where I unscrewed it, and kept my hand still there.

Lincoln's eyes found me, and I turned to face Michael. They moved towards us slowly, and my eyes turned to Alex holding the gun.

Lincoln went to move quickly towards me, and Alex held the gun towards Lincoln, and he backed off.

"Where's the money?" he snapped, and Michael sighed.

"It's in the bushes, and do me one favour. Change the name of the boat." Michael stared at him.

Alex nodded, and then smiled seeing an Asian man walking into the Warehouse.

"Well Alex you've done something right." The man was dressed smartly, and his eyes found mine.

I looked behind him seeing the many people with him. Alex looked scared.

It was like an action scene you see in movies. The bullets started to fly, and I slipped the cuff free from the pipe. Alex being close to me, and I lifted my fist punching him hard in the jaw feeling my knuckles crunch and let out a scream of frustration, but Alex rushed off. I could feel a hand around my waist pulling me away.

I didn't look to Lincoln holding me, but I pushed him off me quickly. I now followed Michael out of the warehouse. I didn't know what was going on, but Michael jumped into the bush taking the money, and I followed him.

Lincoln was close behind, and I didn't want to focus on that right now. I just kept running until my chest hurt.

Catching my breath I took in the surroundings. A small boy, possible a teenager walked towards Michael Lincoln and I. he talked to Michael and I followed towards the beach seeing a new boat. I didn't understand any of it. I slowly walked towards the boat, and got on board.

Michael got on after me looking around us, I placed a hand on his shoulder. He touched my hand before looking into my eyes.

"Just hear him out, ok." Michael spoke softly, and my eyes looked over to Lincoln who found the booze.

I took a deep breath, and then shook my head. "Not right now." I said now walking around the back of the boat.

I sat down lightly and moved my hand seeing the gun lying there. I lifted it up before turning it over in my hand. It was weird that I'd never held a gun before in my life, and here I was staring at it.

My head shot up hearing the voice of the Asian man, and I lightly moved looking over to see what was going on. I didn't think through before I acted. The man pointed his gun towards Lincoln, and my hand acted before my brain could stop me.

I squeezed the trigger, then quickly again watching the man stares in shock at me. The gun in my hand tight and my mouth feel open.

The feeling hit me like a tone of bricks, and Michael was pulling me to run. I did it automatically rushing into the woods with him.

I see Lincoln going in another direction but my wind wasn't connected to my body. Michael pulled me into a small hut, the sounds of the sirens hitting me sharp and then my eyes found Michael's.

"Rebecca…" Michael snapped my attention, and I glanced over his face.

"Michael…" I replied feeling his hand holding over the gun, and his eyes never left mine.

"Becca can you give me the gun?" he asked placing a hand on mine, but I kept the gun tight in my grip.

"I shot a man dead." I spoke softly looking to the gun in my hand. I'd never thought I was capable of such a thing, but I didn't feel scared or angry with myself.

"Michael I'm in so much trouble." I added taking a deep breath, but Michael kept his hand on mine.

"Becca it was self defence." He spoke ever so softly brushing his fingers over my hand, and I took deep breaths feeling his eyes draw me in.

"Michael I don't know." I now looked around feeling my heart pounding hard in my chest.

"Come out with your hands in the air!" the voices shouted from outside the hut, and my eyes snapped to Michael.

"Becca, give me the gun." He lightly unfolded my finger from the gun, and then lifted me to my feet.

"We going to talk to them…" he added lightly holding me against his chest, and I nodded lightly watching his face.

Opening the door of the hut I suddenly felt Michael force the tip of the gun into my temple. I quickly struggled against his arms.

Michael quickly pushed me into the police, at the point I was confused, he was screaming a confession, and my eyes wide. I jumped quickly to wanting to make them listen to me.

I couldn't believe what he did, I was sitting in the police car being taken to the station to make a statement. I never saw Michael after that moment, and I watched the trees passing my by, and then placing a finger on the glass playing it about.

When I stepped out of the police station I rubbed my eyes lightly. It was hard for me to try and focused being in the custody for the night, but I saw him waiting for me outside.

"Rebecca, you alright?" he asked standing in front of me, and now my eyes quickly looked over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied turning to look at the station, and felt Lincoln run a hand down my arm.

My body reacted the same way it always did when Lincoln was close to me, my eyes snapped onto his. Lincoln led me away from the police station, and I followed him without speaking.

I felt him guiding me down the street. His eyes kept forward, but I couldn't help but feel like he wasn't telling me something.

"Kellerman pulled through." He said lightly, and I turned to face him.

"I don't understand." I replied feeling him taking us into a bar. We walked in and he looked to the table.

"He made a statement, and gave evidence of my innocents." Lincoln then sighed rubbing his head lightly then watched my eyes. "I've been exonerated." He finished and I broke into a smile jumping from my chair into his arms.

"Linc that's great…" I quickly let him go, and stared to the bar. "That's good…" feeling my hands starting to tremble.

"Rebecca, what I said." He grunted lightly licking his bottom lip, and then brushed a hand over his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to hear that, it was in the moment." His hand took mine watching my finger. "I can't say I never loved her, but when you come into my life." He let my hand go and I couldn't help but feel confused by him.

"Lincoln spit it out!" I snapped now watching his eyes fall on my face.

"I love you ok, and I don't want you to be like the other people in my life." His voice was full of emotion, and his eyes burned into mine.

"Lincoln…" I lightly got up from my chair and kneeled in front of him. "I love you too." My fingertips glided over his face, and he picked me up onto his lap.

"I thought I heard you say that." His face broke into a small smile.

"when?" I felt confused feeling his finger in my hair holding me still.

"You thought I was sleeping, in the hotel…" he spoke softly pulling my face close to his, and I nodded.

When he kissed me I relaxed, for once everything felt like it was going to calm down. I was going to help get Michael out of the Panama prison with Lincoln, even if it was being transferred to an American prison until we could get him released.

Lincoln loved me, and I loved him, we were now getting ready to put this mess behind us and move on with life.

Little did I know how much the company still hand in stall for us…?

Look forward to the third instalment of Becca's story coming soon….

Remember to review, and I love you long time lolz


End file.
